campjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jess Lazzell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jess redlis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerclan72 (Talk) 22:48, October 20, 2011 Uh...thanks for the welcome Jess. Anyway, I was merely suggesting an idea. No need to go all psycho at me. And I don't even know what this Black Order wiki thing is so I have no intention of joining. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 03:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I think wikis go up for adoption if the administrator doesn't come back after a while, so we should be able to take charge of it after a while if KilllerClan doesn't return. I've already started making a Camp Jupiter page, but we need to make stuff for Lupa, Wolf House and all the gods. [[User:NattieFinn|''' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 13:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, this wiki seems kinda cool and I do actually wanna help. I can code pages. If you need anything, leave a message. Rider(Hit me up!) 02:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I found out that you can appeal to get wikis adopted, so I am launching an appeal. I will try to ask for adminship (?), so that I can get the Wiki spruced up. Just thought I'd tell you, considering that we are all kind of annoyed at the lack of leadership. If you look at Killercan72's contribution, he's only ever edited the homepage. I said the same thing to Mo2dam (?). [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 15:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I have made an appeal to the Community Central Wiki people, but it takes them about three days to get back to you, and then, the founder/admin must not have been active for 60 days, and it'll be 60 days on the 7th so I may have to wait a bit. Plus, I was going to apply for Roleback rights on the Camp Half-Blood Wiki, but can't go through with this adoption process (that's what they call it) if you have gained rights in the last 60 days. [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 13:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm here You guys want to get claimed, but by who? We need to make pages for all the gods in their Roman form. It doesn't have to be much. ''Vulcan is the god of the Forges. His Greek counterpart is Hephaestus. He is also the god of machinery and technology. His children are tattooed with the symbol of an axe. His symbols are the hammer, the anvil and the axe. ''There is a list of wanted pages on the main page. I am kind of busy at the moment with GCSE Coursework, which is very important. I will start some pages, but I'm not doing everything. Thank you. I may sound a bit mean, but we need to get this wiki running. [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley''']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 11:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So my friend from CHB tells me that she made a CJ rp wiki and you guys ripped off 3/4 of it. So I'm out. Not interested in helping anymore. If you actually had your own ideas, I might have helped, but since you couldn't even do that and copied Del's, forget it. Del's wiki has more of a future than this one anyway. Rider(Hit me up!) 14:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I was just thinking. Since this wiki is about to be deleted and ur banned from camp half-blood and I really hate that wiki. Maybe we should just make our own like that and have all the people on it who were banned from the other wiki's. I dont think that there is a rule against created the same wiki again. What do you think. I would create and add you as an admin because i know you would do good and we could message ppl who were banned.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 17:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC)